Khloë Kirchheimer
Khloe, na maioria das vezes, a palhaça da turma. Ela não costuma guardar rancor ou sentir raivas profundas, preferindo desfrutar das coisas simples da vida. Entretanto, essa sede hedonística pode a levar a tomar decisões egoístas, muito devido à sua falta de habilidade em lidar com conflitos. Khloë é uma exímia musicista. Ela é vista tocando um grande número de instrumentos durante a série, entre eles: baixo, teclado, guitarra, bateria, ukelele, piano, viola e violoncelo. Entretanto, considera piano e baixo suas especialidades, tendo mais dificuldade em instrumentos de sopro. Khloë sempre faz um pequeno ritual na data em que seus pais morreram, episódio pelo qual ela lamenta profundamente até hoje. No entanto, não gosta de falar sobre isso, pois detesta ver as pessoas sendo excessivamente cuidadosas com ela. Ela é a vocalista e baixista do The Shitmakers, além de produzir as músicas do trio. Aparência Khloë tem cabelo curto castanho, levemente ondulado. Seus olhos são azuis, possui um sinal perto dos lábios. Tem 1,77 m e 57 kg.Tem algumas tatuagens pelos braços e está sempre vestindo roupas nas cores vermelho, cinza, azul, branco e preto. Antecedentes Khloë é filha única, fruto da união de Klaus Kirchheimer, um compositor de música clássica aclamado pela crítica especializada, e Mia Shweiger, uma cantora soprano em ascensão. A educação da garota foi, desde cedo, voltada à música. Seus pais não se importavam com as notas medíocres nas demais disciplinas — a lição de casa de Khloë era praticar três horas de piano todas as tardes. Apesar de cansativo, por vezes, ela sempre demonstrou uma grande facilidade em desenvolver seus talentos. Khloë lembra de seus pais como muito agradáveis. De fato, até os 6 anos de idade, ela costumava chorar e reclamar muito quando tinha que ficar muitas horas longe deles, em tempos de apresentações. Esse apego se dava também a certa dificuldade de fazer amigos, pois era considerada hiperativa e barulhenta na escola. Entretanto, em 16 de junho de 2016, durante um passeio de barco na Itália, pra onde tinham ido para trabalhar numa ópera, Klaus e Mia se envolveram num acidente que levou ao afogamento de todos aqueles à bordo, havendo apenas 3 sobreviventes — nenhum era o casal de músicos. Sendo Johann Kirchheimer, seu tio paterno, o parente mais próximo, a garota se viu obrigada a mudar para Los Angeles, onde sua vida mudou radicalmente. Johann é um advogado de empresas sério e distante, e sua esposa, Stella, é uma professora universitária. Apesar de estranhar a nova dinâmica, Khloë se surpreendeu ao notar que as coisas não eram tão ruins assim: Stella prontamente se preocupou que ela se sentisse em casa e acolhida, passando a tratá-la como sua própria filha. Johann, apesar de sempre ter sido o oposto do seu irmão mais velho, Klaus, comprometeu-se a respeitar seu legado e educar Khloë como ele iria querer, caso vivo. Porém, a pessoa mais importante para a garota passou a ser o primo que nunca tinha visto, Augustus. Khloe se mostra protetora e dedicada em relação ao menino de 6 anos de idade, sobretudo nas dificuldades que ele encontra devido sua condição no espectro autista. No geral, ela adora Los Angeles: "aqui é mais quente, tem praia, as pessoas são bonitas, e, por alguma razão, elas gostam de mim". Progresso Diante de uma série de conflitos com Johann e Stella, advindos do comportamento deles em relação ao tiro que a sobrinha levou de Chase ao tentar proteger um vídeo dela e Theresa, e o revenge porn que sofreu de Mike quando o arquivo vazou; além do desejo usar sua herança para investir nos Shitmakers, Khloë entrou com um processo de emancipação. Ela se convenceu que o silêncio dos tios devido a esses eventos mostrava que eles não se importavam, quando na verdade, ambos estavam imersos na doença de Stella. Ela passou a morar sozinha em um loft no bairro hipster de Los Feliz, adotando posteriormente um cachorro de nome Zé, como sugerido por Joalyn. A partir daí, devido à doença que acometeu Stella, o fim de seu relacionamento com Jo e atritos em seu grupo de amigos, Khloë começou a se isolar, focando em projetos musicais variados e infringindo inúmeras regras de Dexter High, sem aparentemente se importar. Ela também começou a se usar de métodos autodestrutivos como se machucar de propósito ao andar de skate. A aproximação com Veronica, uma antiga conhecida que a chamou para produzir o disco de estréia de sua banda, teve uma má influência sobre a garota, que, malgrado as péssimas experiências da Era Malibu, passou a acompanhar a outra musicista em seu abuso de drogas. Nesse ponto, ela resolveu deixar de ir a Dexter High, mas Johann interveio, convencendo-a a voltar diante de algumas ameaças. Na oportunidade, ele se abriu e contou como sentiam falta dela, convidando-a para voltar pra sua casa, mas Khloe, já enfurecida, o mandou embora. Após a festa de Halloween na casa de Mike, sentindo-se traída por todos os seus amigos que foram, ela conversou com Abel, que apenas reforçou a paranoia. No dia seguinte, como Veronica e sua banda estavam desesperados por metanfetamina e o drug dealer deles não tinha no estoque, Khloë contatou Naomi, que acabou saindo com todos eles. A aproximação com Naomi e a obsessão da traficante em fazer Khloë e Veronica agirem como ela bem entendesse, levou a uma revolta da musicista, que, após um show, quebrou uma garrafa de vidro na cabeça de Naomi. Em retaliação, a então chefe dos Goldens sequestrou as duas. Sua intenção era fazer Khloe assistir enquanto ela torturava Veronica a drogando, mas Niko e Thony imprevisivelmente chegaram na casa da superior e impediram o desastre. Depois disso, Khloë caiu em dias de culpa e depressão, especialmente vendo que Sharon e Jo tiveram que deixar a cidade em consequência do evento anterior. Entretanto, a reaproximação de Kalina, Joalyn e Jo a fizeram se recuperar com certa facilidade. Ela começou então a buscar se preservar e ter o mínimo de equilíbrio, trabalhando em sua banda e indo a festivais de música e rolê de skatista. Amizades Kalina Yama As duas se conheceram quando Khloe ainda morava na Alemanha, pela sessão de comentários no youtube. Contra todas as probabilidades, viraram amigas. Logo depois, quando seus pais faleceram, Khloe sumiu, e só reapareceu na própria Los Angeles, sob a guarda de sua nova família. Kalina é a melhor amiga de Khloe, frequentemente a dando conselhos. Costumam dançar raggaeton nas festas mesmo depois de todo mundo se cansar. Pierre Aubry Khloe viu Pierre pela primeira vez quando ela foi à praia com Kalina e Yvie. Com o envolvimento do francês com Kalina, Khloe rapidamente desenvolveu uma amizade forte com Pierre. Ele acaba por se tornar seu confidente. As conversas dos dois contém altas quantidades de memes de gosto duvidoso e emojis fora do contexto. Nayati Parker Apesar de querer muito uma banda, Khloe nunca achava quem pudesse fazer uma colaboração com ela. Nayati repentinamente a convidou para um duo, e após ver um vídeo do garoto na bateria, em seu instagram, ficou maravilhada. Eles acabaram por ter uma ótima conexão musical desde o começo, dando início ao The Shitmakers. Ewan Stonewell Khloe e Ewan se conheceram através de indicações, já que ele precisava mixar uma música de sua antiga banda, com alguém que “não cobrasse o mundo pra isso”, segundo ele. Eles rapidamente desenvolveram uma amizade ao passar um longo tempo falando sobre música. Entretanto, raramente falam sobre os acontecimentos de suas vidas. Joalyn Chistyakova Apesar de pertencerem ao mesmo grupo de amigas, Khloë e Joly, como passou a chamar a russa, não eram muito próximas. Isso só mudou em virtude da atuação de Joalyn como cupido de Khloë com Jo, momento a partir do qual a alemã se sentiu à vontade para lhe contar quase tudo, não apenas em relação a Josephine. Jade Vaughn Inicialmente, Khloë foi tomada por ciúmes em relação a Jade e Jo. Sendo elas amigas de infância e há muito tempo sem se ver, Jade, ao chegar, apegou-se muito a Jo, por ser sua única ligação. Porém, Khloë sentia que havia algum interesse para além da mera amizade. Ao conversar com Joalyn sobre o assunto, a amiga confessou que tinha a mesma impressão. No aniversário de Jade, Khloë acabou se irritando com supostos flertes entre as duas e deixou a festa, o que acabou arruinando a noite. Após conversar com Jo, ela se arrependeu do que fez e organizou uma festa pelo Comitê de Cultura em substituição ao Homecoming. Eu não posso ter me tornado a pessoa que estraga a festa! Após isso, Khloë aceitou a oferta de sua tia para ir a sessões de uma psicóloga de sua confiança. No dia seguinte, pediu desculpas a Jade, que não demonstrou guardar ressentimentos. Relacionamentos Robyn Woodley Quando Khloë enfrentou dificuldades nas aulas de artes visuais, Robyn foi indicada para ajudá-la. Elas rapidamente começaram um envolvimento, que estava em níveis muito diferentes para cada uma delas. Enquanto Robyn fantasiava uma relação como a dos seriados, Khloë gostava de pensar nas coisas como indefinidas e livres, mas elas nunca realmente conversaram sobre o assunto, já que Khloë não percebia nenhuma insatisfação, e Robyn temia uma rejeição. Elas saíram por cerca de cinco meses — embora frequentemente passassem várias semanas sem se ver —, tendo Robyn colocado um ponto final ao dizer que havia se apaixonado por outra pessoa. Khloë desejou o melhor ao casal que, na verdade, era fictício. Algum tempo depois, Robyn foi a Seattle tratar de sua saúde mental, algo que Khloë só soube depois quando casualmente encontrou a mãe da garota. Isso a pegou de surpresa, já que Robyn sempre parecia estar bem. Ao retornar, Robyn chamou a musicista para sair novamente, mas quando Khloë explicou que estava saindo com alguém, e, alternativamente, incluiu outras pessoas na proposta, as quais, segundo ela, Robyn gostaria de conhecer, não recebeu mais respostas. Com o tempo, elas se tornaram amigas. Alissa Gerard Khloë e Alissa envolveram-se muito rapidamente. Seus encontros se resumiam em conversar sobre música, ir a shows, ou falar mal das pessoas que ambas não gostavam, embora Khloë geralmente só se limitasse a rir dos comentários ácidos de Alissa. Sobre ela, Khloë afirmou que era bom sair com alguém que compartilhasse dos mesmos gostos, para variar. Entretanto, elas logo se distanciaram, muito pelo envolvimento de Khloë e Tessa. Atualmente, mantém uma relação cordial, não tendo, nenhuma das duas, demonstrado ressentimentos, ao longo dos episódios. Theresa Fields Tessa e Khloe se conheceram na Dexter High, apesar de nunca terem se falado muito. Khloe sempre a achou bonita, mas muito heterossexual, em suas palavras. Entretanto, numa festa a qual Tessa fora sem Mike, ela e Khloe acabaram ficando. Inicialmente, as duas permaneceram juntas puramente pela atração física. Entretanto, gradualmente, se envolveram de forma romântica. Khloe afirmou que Tessa foi a primeira garota por quem ela se apaixonou. O romance sempre foi marcado pelas dificuldades devido ao namoro de Tessa com Mike, e à relutância de Khloe em admitir o que sentia. Ao perceber que realmente se envolvera de forma profunda com a cheerleader, Khloe tentou se afastar, mas, eventualmente, fizeram as pazes. Daí em diante, Khloe passaria a sentir ciúmes de Mike com Tessa, tendo ela afirmado que isso ia contra sua própria ideia de identidade. Depois de um mês sem se verem, Khloe cedeu e chamou novamente Tessa para sair. Dessa vez, a levou pra um iate que alugara com seu pagamento de um freelance. Khloe admitiu que tinha sentimentos por Tessa, questionando à loira se eram recíprocos. Tessa confirmou, dizendo ainda que achava que ela já soubesse. Apesar de feliz, Khloë percebeu a loira distante, sem saber o que significava. Quando Khloe começou a investigar Chase Martens, suspeitando que era ele quem divulgava fotos íntimas de várias garotas da escola, ele começou a ameaçar, enviando um vídeo de Tessa e ela transando. Ele pedia fotos da capitã das cheers em troca da não divulgação. Enfurecida, Khloe foi até a casa dele, junto com Joalyn e Kalina. Impulsivamente invadindo a casa de Chase sozinha, ela pegou o pen drive onde estavam os arquivos, mas o garoto começou a persegui-la. Kalina chegou com uma arma, e ao ameaça-lo, ele também sacou uma. Ao tentar proteger a amiga, Khloe foi baleada na barriga. Ao acordar, Khloe revelou para Kalina que amava Tessa, e que nunca mais queria vê-la na vida. Ainda no hospital, entendendo que Theresa nunca iria escolher ficar com ela, Khloë tentou, mais uma vez, terminar com Tessa, mentindo até sobre uma namorada fictícia. No entanto, no decorrer da conversa, ela acabou por se declarar para a loira, pedindo-a em namoro, proposta que não foi prontamente aceita, tendo Tessa prometido, outra vez, que iria terminar com Mike. Elas romperam definitivamente no voo de Khloe a New York, quando Lauren contou para Mike sobre as duas. Josephine Davis Ao ser visitada por Jo no hospital, Khloe acabou por beijá-la, revivendo a relação anterior. Mais tarde, ela admitiu que isso fora um jeito impulsivo de dar um fim à sua ligação com Tessa, mas que acabou se envolvendo com Davis de um jeito imprevisivelmente intenso. Com a sucessão das visitas, Khloe propôs a Jo uma amizade com benefícios, em suas palavras. Ao saber que a garota iria a New York tentar encontrar a mãe há muito desaparecida, Khloe ofereceu-se para acompanha-la. Jo estabeleceu duas regras entre ela e Khloe: nada de sentimentos, e nada de complicações. Desde o começo, Jo se mostrou inclinada a contar detalhes da sua vida à musicista, alguns nunca antes revelados a qualquer pessoa. Eventualmente, Khloe também sentiu mais facilidade de explicar seus sentimentos a Josephine do que às outras pessoas, sendo isso a principal causa da forte conexão que se formou rapidamente entre as duas. Jo afirmou, durante a viagem a New York, que Khloe é a pessoa que ela mais teme, exatamente por ela saber tanto. A dinâmica das duas era instável, muito pelas dificuldades de comunicação. Enquanto Khloe ainda lidava com a insegurança causada por seu envolvimento com Tessa, acabava se mostrando um tanto fria e distante, o que, por sua vez, deixava Josephine insegura sobre o que a musicista sentia, e assim, se resguardava também. Ao aceitar sair com Naomi e ser induzida a usar heroína, Khloë teve um grande baque, percebendo que havia se afastado de todos que realmente gostava. Quando Jo perguntou o que Khloë ganharia ficando com ela, a musicista confessou sua paixão por ela, dizendo, entretanto, que deveriam esperar um momento mais oportuno para tentar ficar juntas. No dia seguinte, Jo foi procurá-la, e as duas voltaram a se ver, após concordarem que não deviam exigir tanto uma da outra - algo que Khloë interpretou como uma abertura de relacionamento. Khloë chegou a confessar a Joalyn que sentia vontade de poder dizer que Josephine era sua namorada. Apesar de encorajada pela amiga a fazer o pedido, Khloe nunca levou adiante. Logo, alguns problemas familiares de Jo, e em seguida, da própria Khloe, fizeram com que elas imergissem em si mesmas, distanciando-se novamente. Khloe passou a se questionar se Jo ainda gostava dela, principalmente ao observar a relação de Davis com Thony. Enquanto isso, Jo se perguntava a mesma coisa em relação a Khloë. Após o show dos Shitmakers, Jo, ao observar a euforia de Khloë, sentiu-se não participante do momento que a musicista estava vivendo. Após o show, a banda e os amigos foram chamados para uma festa em Malibu. O ambiente de drogas e hedonismo era angustiante para Jo, por lembrá-la de seu passado. Ao perceber que Khloë havia usado cocaína nesta noite, Jo se isolou. Khloe, sem nada saber, tentou consolá-la, mas Davis lhe disse pra curtir a festa. No dia seguinte, Jo perguntou a Khloe se ela tinha transado com outra pessoa na festa. Khloe respondeu positivamente. Diante disso e do trauma que o envolvimento de Khloe com drogas poderia lhe causar, Jo resolveu por um fim no relacionamento. Gia Carangi "I love somebody, but I found you; you love somebody, but you found me" — letra de Girl Meets Girl, provavelmente sobre Gia. Gia e Khloë costumavam alimentar um intenso conflito no time de futebol, com as provocações da loira e as implicâncias da camisa 9 sobre os métodos da capitã. Entretanto, durante um treino de futebol extra, no qual houve uma falha de comunicação sobre o horário, as duas acabaram ficando, em meio de uma briga verbal e corporal. A relação que se estabeleceu entre as duas foi basicamente de escapismo, embora tenham havido momentos não sexuais muito valorizados por Khloe em sua memória, como a noite em que dançaram tango num barco, ou a madrugada em que saíram percorrendo uma infinidade de quarteirões só pra achar uma comida que Gia queria — nessa ocasião, Khloe tirou fotos de Gia em que ela aparece espontaneamente sorrindo, genuinamente feliz, registros que Kirchheimer ainda guarda. Ambas parecem dispostas a degradar sua imagem propositalmente em algum nível, o que levou à escola inteira ter conhecimento de que invadiram a sala do diretor para transar. No entanto, ao sair de Dexter e perder os treinos de futebol, Gia foi tirar satisfação com Khloe, que contou que estava abandonando os estudos e não voltariam mais. Diante disso, com o campeonato se aproximando, Gia ficou furiosa e frustrada. Khloe se manteve firme em sua decisão. Desafetos Michael Feller Por saber tanto sobre a personalidade mesquinha de Mike através de Tessa, Khloë sempre teve aversão ao garoto, que reúne quase todos os atributos odiados pela musicista em qualquer pessoa. Por seu temperamento pacífico, Khloë nunca havia confrontado Mike, apesar de sentir ciúme do jogador com Tessa. A profundidade dos sentimentos negativos dispensados à Mike por Khloë pode ser notado por ele ter sido a única pessoa que a deixou furiosa em toda a série, durante os acontecimentos da season finale. A musicista chegou a afirmar, aos gritos, que Mike era a pior pessoa a habitar o planeta. Naomi Heart Khloë conheceu Naomi numa festa de calouros da UCLA, mas sempre a evitava, pois não gostava do jeito que a garota sempre tentava controlá-la e dominá-la. Num momento de fragilidade, tendo se afastado de seus amigos, Khloë recorreu à californiana, que a levou para a casa de seus amigos. Lá, Khloë foi convidada a usar heroína, o que prontamente recusou. Abalada, pediu para que Jo a buscasse. Após isso, buscou cortar qualquer contato com Naomi. Elas voltaram a se falar durante o período que Khloe se aproximou de Veronica. Trívia *Khloe tem sol em sagitário, ascendente em leão, lua em peixes, marte em áries e vênus e mercúrio em sagitário. *É o tipo 7w8 no eneagrama e ESFP-A no mbti. *Ela é fascinada por doces, especialmente sabor baunilha. *Foi revelado que ela tem uma paixonite pela professora de matemática. *Gosta de esportes, desde pequena joga futebol, além de andar de skate. *Ela gosta de perfumes que misturam cítrico e floral. *Khloë é obcecada por higiene bucal, já que tem um medo descontrolado de dentistas desde a última vez que foi em um. *Aprecia música erudita, por influência dos pais. Seus compositores favoritos são Liszt e Strauss. *Sua voz se classifica como contralto. Categoria:Amizades Categoria:Relacionamentos Categoria:Personagens